


魔药实验、烘焙指南和爱情戏剧

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 箭头方向是SB→SS←HP，结局SBSS，洁癖慎入。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 箭头方向是SB→SS←HP，结局SBSS，洁癖慎入。

如果有个Snape最厌恶的人排行榜，Sirius毫不怀疑自己能在那上面位列前三。好吧，把“厌恶”这个词换成“憎恨”也许会更为恰当，他这样说只是为了自己听起来舒服点，毕竟不是所有人都想让别人憎恨着自己的。  
但在Sirius内心的榜单上，Snape也许都进不了前十——值得憎恨的食死徒太多了。但不管怎么样，看在多年交情的面子上，他会给Snape留一个位置的。  
总之，Snape与Sirius厌恶着彼此，这点毋庸置疑。  
战争结束后，Sirius看到他亲爱的教子Harry飞扑过去抱住刚从病床上苏醒的Snape把大把眼泪和鼻涕蹭在对方的病服上，在那瞬间，Sirius以为Snape会一把将Harry从他身上抓开，他甚至都稍稍打开双臂做好接住Harry的准备了，然后他看到Snape抬起紧绷的手臂，僵硬地拍了下Harry的背。  
看到这里，Sirius暗想鉴于James已经死了，Snape和Harry又达成了相互原谅，那么自己大概在Snape最为厌恶的人排行榜上应该名列第一了。  
这没什么好骄傲的，真的。

当他在几天后的早餐时对Harry如此抱怨的时候，Harry用一种幸灾乐祸的眼光看着他，“你那是嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒？嫉妒你从Snape最讨厌的人榜首落了下去么，得了吧，我只是感慨一下。”  
幸好Harry没和他争这份幻想出来的无意义榜单，而是把话题转换到了报纸上关于Snape的评论上。  
于是Sirius恰当地夸奖了一下Harry在战争时的英勇，在他看来Harry只是不好意思主动提关于自己战胜伏地魔的新闻评论，所以间接暗示Sirius来夸奖自己。他明白的，你看，自信心膨胀的青春期男孩，他太熟悉这一套了，因为相信积极教育的正面作用，他对着Harry一通猛夸，直到Harry的眼睛变得亮晶晶的。  
“嘿，你说这样Severus是不是就不会用伟大的救世主开头，然后甩出一堆长句来讽刺我了。”  
“呃，应该是吧。”Sirius皱了皱眉，模糊地回应道。他并没有搞明白自己教子的思考回路，但是在那之前，Harry什么时候管那个鼻涕精叫Severus了！  
他问了出来。  
“Severus？他醒过来之后我就这么叫了，一开始他不同意，我多叫几次他就习惯了什么也没多说。”  
Harry对Sirius的大惊小怪感到不平，语气中不由自主地带了一些洋洋得意。  
然后Sirius感慨着战后大家都变了好多啊Harry你说我在Hogwarts留任DADA教授如何，Harry感慨着七年了他终于和Snape教授的关系有了质的飞跃，两人在心不在焉中结束了自顾自的对话。  
也许是早餐时Harry讲了太多关于Snape的琐碎话题了，Sirius也顺便想了一下为什么Snape对自己的态度一下子回到了从前。毕竟，在伏地魔还活着的时候，可能因为他们有生以来第一次站到了统一战线，那些永远停不下来的明嘲暗讽也随之休止。可是现在，Snape像是要把那些日子里没说出来的讽刺全都补回来，干什么都看Sirius不顺眼，他当然再猛烈还击。  
不，之前不是这样的。Sirius还记得战时他们不再争吵时那些日子有多美好，啊，不，他是说平静。他记得有一次他战斗的时候他中了昏昏倒地，把脑袋磕到了石头上，在醒来的时候看到自己已经躺在了病床上，身上的伤口都已经处理过了，头上缠绕着一大卷绷带，他带着刚醒来的眩晕盯着天花板上因为太久没有清洁而沾着昏黄污渍的吊灯看。  
“你被撞傻了么，蠢狗。”  
然后他看向Snape，他正气定神闲地双手抱胸，接触到Sirius循声望过来的目光后，关切地问，“你现在感觉怎么样，如果有任何不适请告诉我。”  
哦，关切，见鬼，这不是他认识的Snape。这个Snape还给他端茶倒水，嘘寒问暖，每隔一个小时就详细询问一番他的状况，然后在一个黑色封面的笔记本上记着什么。可能是日记，Sirius如此猜想。  
仔细回忆了一下，大概就是那个时候，他对Snape的态度略有改善，而现在，他们共同的敌人Voldemort消失了，而他们的关系也像是回到了战前。该死的，他不明白为什么战后他就没有看到过Snape给他好脸色过。  
于是整个上午Sirius就这么模模糊糊地想着，直到DADA教授面试，他充分发挥了自己的乐观精神，大肆渲染了一下自己在战争中的英勇表现，在最后又总结升华了一下。虽然他在Snape眼刀的瞪视下有些心虚，但是这样激动人心的大段演讲显然比Snape干巴巴的陈述来得聪明得多不是么，最后Sirius得到了DADA教授的职位。他在合同下行云流水地签下自己的名字，然后飘飘然地走了出去，脑中已经在想怎样庆祝自己得到了一个工作。  
有些意外，他竟然看到了Snape。这个时候是不是不应该邀请对方来自己的派对，显得太过耀武扬威，Sirius一边这样想着，一边听到Snape低沉的嗓音，“恭喜你又一次凭着你的花言巧语得到了工作，我相信即使在麻瓜界，你也能靠卖保险成为一个优秀的推销员。”  
“多谢你的恭维，我想在麻瓜界你也可以支个地摊卖你的药膏不是么，”Sirius在心中为自己的精彩回击喝彩。。  
“你在得意什么，你确实知道这场面试就是走个过场不是么。”  
很好，现在Snape一定因为自己从他手上抢走了DADA教授的职位更恨他了，Sirius在心中为自己加上了十分。这样来回几个回合后，他浑浑噩噩地离开，回到了自己宿舍却一直记着Snape投向他的嫉恨眼光。  
结果到了晚上左思右想，无法安稳地入睡，他把被子和床单卷得一团乱，头发因为辗转反侧蹭得乱糟糟的。Sirius觉得有必要给自己一个昏昏倒地，或者去给Snape表达一下歉意。  
他选了后者。理由并不是那么充分，如果他在更早时候知道Snape是那么想要DADA教授的位置的话，他是不介意退出面试把这个职位让给对方的。他在黑暗中对着床头的抱抱熊多说了几遍，加入点感情，流畅又动人，差不多可以骗过自己了。  
想到什么就去做，Sirius从床上一跃而起，穿着睡衣一路小跑到Snape的地窖门口，咚咚咚地敲门，很快他听到脚步声，而对方开门后并不友善的眼神让他下意识做了个吞咽的动作。他注意到Snape还穿着那身黑袍，然后把眼神往屋里瞟了一下，显然对方还没有休息，微微松了口气，毕竟他是一时兴起跑过来。  
“半夜三更穿着睡衣跑到地窖来？Black教授，你最好对你的行为有个解释。”Snape在教授这个词上加了重音，咬牙切齿。  
“呃，关于白天的事我很抱歉，”于是Sirius比划着表达了自己的想法和歉意，并且表示可以把DADA教授的职位让给对方，如果他需要的话。  
明白了Sirius的意思之后，Snape的表情很精彩。  
“很好，所以这就是你所谓的道歉？”什么时候他需要Sirius的施舍了！  
Snape冷笑着抽出魔杖毫不犹豫地给了他一个石化咒，正在发愁怎么处理门口这座雕像，就看到不远处夜游巡过来的Harry，翠绿色的眼睛在夜里隐隐发亮。  
“带上你的教父，滚出我的地窖，你们两个！”  
Snape把石化的Sirius往Harry身上一推，砰的一下，转身就把门甩上。  
Harry忙上前几步接住自己教父，“咒立停。”  
Sirius觉得自己好委屈，明明是一片好心来示好；而Harry也觉得自己好委屈，如果不是因为Sirius出现把Severus搞得很生气，自己一定会收获一个不错的夜晚。  
Sirius执意送Harry回去，两个人默默一同走回Gryffindor的宿舍，沮丧的神情如出一辙。他们沉默不语。

很快，新开学后忙碌的气氛让Sirius手忙脚乱地备课、上课、应对稀奇古怪的问题、批改学生的作业，之前的插曲被他抛到脑后，等到他对这些流程处理得心应手，已经是一个月之后了。  
然后他终于可以喘口气，这才发现他的教子总是三天两头往地窖跑，看看，他的教子，几乎不会在课外来拜访他办公室的教子。  
对于这个问题，Harry是这样回答的，因为我们在礼堂就餐的时候总是会见面啊，但是Snape教授就不会。Sirius趴在桌上想了一下觉得蛮有道理的，自己总是会蹦跶到Gryffindor学生的餐桌上和Harry他们联络一下感情，这在他眼中是一件很平常的事。  
于是接下去几天他就按捺自己到处溜达的天性，老老实实坐在教职工餐桌上。结果他发现了什么，Harry这小子一直在往教职工餐桌这方向瞄，但是他瞄的是Snape！  
千真万确，Sirius一开始以为Harry是在向他打招呼，但是他认真地在脑内比划过了一下Harry眼光的方向、焦点，Harry竟然在看Snape！  
天呐，Sirius感到自己的人生在崩塌，他的教子竟然在意那个老蝙蝠比在意自己还多！气急败坏的他都忘记了自己和Snape是同龄的事实。  
好吧，让我们来换个角度看待事物。Sirius与Snape彼此来往的冷嘲热讽依旧尖锐，但是不像学生时代，他得不到Snape的全部注意力，于是他想要更多，在自己也没有意识到的情况下。

然后的事情要从一个令他难以启齿的梦开始说起，他必须严肃地申明这一大部分都归因于他那天喝了太多的酒，自己又太久没有抒发自己的欲望，以至于在潜意识中做了这样的一个梦。  
他记不清梦的开头，没关系梦都是没有开头的不是么，只看到自己热烈地亲吻一个黑发的男子，然后在对方并不认真的拒绝下撬开对方的牙齿进一步地掠夺，对方的眼神在这样猛烈的攻势下很快被情欲覆盖，漏出细微的喘息，他被这暧昧的邀请所蛊惑，稍稍退开那个令人窒息的吻，把手探入更隐秘的地方。然后那个黑发的男人用那双深邃如夜空的黑眼睛看向他，刚才的热情像潮水般褪去恢复成冰冷，张开被蹂躏过的嘴唇，凑到他耳边用低沉而清醒的嗓音说道，“Gryffindor的王子，水平也不过如此么。”  
Snape！  
Sirius从梦中惊醒，浑身是汗，床单被他滚得皱巴巴的，但他很快发现了令他更为尴尬的事实，他犹豫了一下自己应该是就着刚才的素材发泄出自己欲望呢，还是去浴室里冲一个冷水澡。  
他当然选择了后者，见鬼，这只是生理常态，和那个梦没有关系。他把自己狠狠塞进浴室，等他把自己搞得香喷喷的从浴室中走出来后已经天边已经泛亮了，可是这离正常的起床时间还早得很，他甚至觉得Hogwarts刚起床的小精灵大概还没有准备好早餐。  
带着睡眠不足带来的副作用，Sirius浑浑噩噩地上完了课，当然他把大部分时间都放在了让学生自由组合练习上，自己在一旁拿手托着脑袋半睡半醒。课后，Harry关切地过来询问Sirius是否哪里不舒服，Sirius大为感动，表示没关系只是做了个梦没睡好。  
Harry看向自己教父的眼神带着满满的同情，毕竟有很长一阵子他被Voldemort的噩梦所折磨着。  
“你说梦有什么意义。”  
“这个，我想很多时候它们还是有自己特定的意义的吧，不过我的经验可能在你身上不适用，你要不去图书馆看看？”  
大概是受到了Harry这句话的启发，Sirius难能可贵地往图书馆跑了一趟，在此之前毕业后他的借书记录是0。  
“关于梦的书飞来。”  
随着召来咒，从图书馆的各处呼啦啦飞来了一大串稀奇古怪的书，鸟群般浩浩荡荡略过高耸的书架，堆放在Sirius面前，足足摞了两堆，在看到面前这座小山的时候他就瞬间丧失了信心。好吧，难得他都来了一次图书馆，怎么样也看看能不能找到些什么吧，这样子想着，Sirius随手拿起了自己面前第一本书。  
《基于梦的占卜学入门与提高》  
看起来是关于占卜的课程，他在上学的时候就对对着石子和符文看的占卜学一窍不通。  
《梦的构建与一忘皆空康复的临床疗效研究》  
什么鬼。  
《周公解梦》  
他不知道周公是谁，看了下作者是中国的，大概是遥远东方的巫师吧。  
《梦的解析》  
哦哦哦！就是这本了。Sirius觉得这本书的主题非常简洁明了，而且你看，它的标题那么短，完全不像那些神神叨叨的书名，让人看得一头雾水。  
Sirius如获至宝地把书捧在手里，然后对剩下的书念了一个遣返咒。  
这个动静惊扰了另一个来到图书馆的人，“真是稀客啊，我想这里没有你想要的东西，或者说，你的智商能够阅读的。”  
一个低沉的声音在他背后响起，Sirius吓了一跳，但他不用回头就知道是谁，会这样说话的整个Hogwarts只有一个人。  
因为自己来这里借书的动机中和Snape还有点关系（虽然当事人并不知情），Sirius显得有些紧张，一时不知该说些什么。  
“梦的解析？没想到你还会对麻瓜心理学感兴趣。”Snape皱着眉头看着Sirius手中书的封皮。  
Sirius慌张地想把书名盖住，但马上又想起给对方看到也没什么关系，咳嗽了一下开始胡编乱造。“我想，那个…麻瓜心理学还是有些借鉴意义的，比如说在面对夺魂咒的时候，了解一些心理学一定会更加有效，我想在我的黑魔法防御课上讲一下对夺魂咒的自我识别和抵御。”  
这些他自己都不是很明白的话看上去把Snape说服了，后者看向Snape的眼神中带着一些没想到你对自己的课程这么上心的意味，趁着对方哑口无言的时候Sirius匆忙道别离开，当然他们都没有察觉到这个解释和《梦的解析》没有一丝一毫的关系。  
后来这本书Sirius只看了20页就陷入了沉睡，再也没有翻开第二次。至于他超期欠了整整一加隆之后才想起来还书。那就是另一个故事了。


	2. Chapter 2

麻瓜心理学没有帮到他，后来这个令人烦恼的梦总是在Sirius的脑中挥之不去，他多么希望这个梦像其他千千万万个梦一样在醒后的一分钟像沙子一般飞快流走，但它不依不饶，每隔一段时间就那么冷不丁地冒出来一下，提醒他自己的存在。  
比如说这个时候，他远远看到他的教子Harry拽着Snape的衣服说着什么，然后Snape甩开Harry的纠缠，转身就要离开。  
Sirius连忙往前几步躲到一个角落，对边上的画像里的人比了一个静音的手势。  
等他回过头的时候，Harry已经一把抱住了Snape的胳膊，后者显得很尴尬，谨慎地扫了眼走廊的两端有没有人，但是又挣脱不开Harry。  
Sirius心中在呐喊，快点甩开那熊孩子，拿出你魔药课上的气魄来！虽然那是自己的教子而且也早已过了被称为熊孩子的年龄。  
他们又急切地说了些什么，然后像是Snape不愿意在这走廊上丢脸，暂时妥协了一下，就那么拽着并不放心松手的Harry往地窖走。  
不行，他得跟上去。但是他只来得及看到Harry跟着Snape走进地窖，然后门就砰地在他面前关上，他瞪着门口的美杜莎石像鬼，美杜莎瞪着他，用轻视的眼神。  
“又一个Gryffindor。”  
他非常想知道他们在里面讲了什么，还有Harry为什么要缠着Snape！  
那个不曾被忘掉的梦又那么浮现在他的脑海中，现在那扇门背后在发生什么…停下！  
焦躁的Sirius在门口踱步，转了一圈又一圈，美杜莎来来回回地看着他，打了一个又一个哈欠。  
Harry被丢出来的时候Sirius刚好转回身，愣了一下，马上装作刚好路过的样子向Harry打了个招呼，“哎，你在这干嘛呢。”  
Harry抬起眼来幽幽地看了一眼Sirius，有气无力地说，“来做蠢事。”  
不知为什么，看到Harry吃瘪的样子，Sirius心中暗爽，“想开点，除了我这么宽容大度的，估计没几个人受得了Snape那性子。”这话其实说对了一半，后半句。  
听到这句话，Harry警惕地看向Sirius，“可是你很讨厌他，他也很讨厌你对吧？”  
Sirius被突然警觉起来的Harry吓到了，愣愣地点了点头。  
“那就好。”Harry忽然变得心满意足，和Sirius相互道别，想着心事往宿舍走。

Sirius觉得脑中一团乱，有个答案呼之欲出，有个声音在尖叫，他看不清听不到。  
为了避开熟人，他找了个麻瓜酒吧，在战争之前他可是Gryffindor的派对王子。  
然后他不知道灌了和被灌了多少酒把一个黑发黑瞳的男子带出酒吧的大门，他们在边上的小路热情地相拥接吻，他想起那个梦，想起那个永远不会在他怀里的男人，想起那个名字，Sever…被冷风一吹，Sirius瞬间清醒了下。该死的，有一瞬的想法他恨自己还不够醉，可以将就着度过一个差强人意的夜晚。推开怀里的陌生人，Sirius懊恼地想用一个幻影移形离开，在掏出魔杖前忽然想到身边还有麻瓜，于是在对方惊讶又愤怒的眼光中转身顶着风离开，没错，我就是一个随身带木棍的神经病，看什么看！  
或许他该说一句道歉，但他现在满脑子都是Severus，这个他从来没有实质上叫出来过的名字。但他最近听Harry这样子叫过那个人很多次，而且也没有被反驳，那么他是否也能够这样子叫那个人？他无声地模仿这个发音。  
他用了那么多努力在潜意识中告诉自己那只是一个奇怪的梦，和所有荒诞不经的梦一样没有道理没有逻辑，但是越是想要忘记的东西就越是生了根一般驻扎了下来。  
直到现在，他垂头丧气，终于承认自己内心深处有多么喜欢Severus。他仔细回忆了一下理由，却想不起来一处值得他去夸赞，那个人刻薄冷漠，所有人都欠了他似的，而实际上他总觉得自己欠了别人，受不起别人对他的一丝善意，拒绝所有的关心，拒绝所有的靠近，拒绝所有的阳光。  
那么多年，在他们统一了战线之后他终于得以了解到Severus的另一面。  
所以他放不下了，即使对手是Harry。

“告诉你一个事。”Sirius顿了一下。“我发现我可能喜欢Severus。”  
“我就知道！Severus是我的！”Harry一下子跳了起来，显然早有防备，那话怎么说来着，当你喜欢上一个人的时候，总觉得看谁都像情敌，而这点很大可能是对的。  
但显然Sirius没那么容易退缩，谁让他们都是Gryffindor呢。  
“想都别想！”  
“哼，他喜欢我，他死前都让我着看他！”虽然Severus最后没死成，但是道理是一样的。  
“别得意了，他那看的又不是你，你只会让他想到你爹。”  
“那又怎么了，起码他喜欢我的眼睛，不像你，哪里都让他讨厌。”  
Sirius顺着这个思路一想，哎，还真没错。不不不，不能这么被情敌牵着走。Sirius定了定心神，装出不在意的样子，恶狠狠地说，“公平竞争。”  
Harry瞪着他，回道，“公平竞争。”

此时完全不知道自己被算计进什么计划中的Snape教授正专心与吸血鬼专用的抗日照药剂奋斗着。在对狼毒药剂的改进上取得阶段性成果之后，他把目标转向了吸血鬼，这个课题是因为受到了频繁的抗议，说狼人一个月只有一天满月，就有人为此专门开发狼毒药剂，而吸血鬼在白天都不能出门，太不公平了，魔法生物权利平等，他们请求国际魔法生物权利保护协会和国际魔药协会的协助。  
沉迷于这项魔药研究事业中，Snape虽然调制出了一些样品，但是每次都要用猫头鹰寄过去再收到试用报告，这个流程太慢了，他每次都感到灵感喷涌而出，而测试流程总是延误了他的进展，为此无比烦躁。Harry和Sirius小心地看着Severus，怕他哪天想不开把自己变成了吸血鬼来试药。  
Harry倒还算了，有个学生的身份来请教问题，为什么作为教授的Sirius会过来。把药剂搅拌好，接下去要煮一小时，Severus松了一口气，抬起头来盯着已经在一旁很久了的Sirius，“我以为DADA教授需要认真备课，而不是到我这一无所有的地窖来闲逛？”  
这里有你啊。Sirius把嘴边的话吞下去，迎着不善的目光，解释道，“我是来看Harry的。”  
什么鬼。老老实实在一旁整理药材的Harry警醒了，别拿我当挡箭牌，“不，Sirius，我们有很多机会见面，现在是劳动服务时间，我有义务认真完成教授指派的任务。”  
“那么，如果你没有特殊的事？”Severus拖长了尾音，希冀Sirius能够自觉地理解出剩下的意思。  
看着一点都不给他面子，搬出学生守则的自家教子，Sirius悻悻地妥协，“好吧我不是来看Harry我只是想问问你晚上有没有空我们一起出去吃个饭。”  
因为不抱任何希望，所以Sirius就一口气说得特别快，他都没敢看着Severus的眼睛。  
“好的。”  
Severus的回答太过干脆，Sirius猛地抬起头用不可思议的眼神看向Severus，等等，这真的是本人么。  
本来在一旁偷笑的Harry现在一副被塞了弗洛伯毛虫的表情，卧槽，怎么可以这样。  
“真的？”  
“那就算了。”Severus面无表情。  
“啊，不不，”Sirius手忙脚乱地解释。  
“不可以！”Harry叫了出来，两道眼神瞬间投到了他身上。  
发现大家都很安静地等着他说下去，Harry不安地擦了擦手上的玻璃瓶，用比刚才小了一半的声音解释道，“呃……我的意思是……我还有很多问题要问，对吧，Snape教授？”  
“你可以明天再问，而且我已经答应Black教授了。”  
Harry一脸难以置信地看着Sirius，而后者笑得一脸灿烂，比了个“公平竞争”的嘴型。Harry一定看到了，因为他瞬间垂头丧气，“是的，教授。”

Severus并没有多想和Sirius出去吃饭，他答应得干脆只是因为最近的Harry Potter太吓人了。自从战后这小子就成天在他身边转悠，特喜欢找个什么理由犯错把自己往地窖送。发现Harry对往地窖跑这件事特别热衷后，Severus就再没有罚过他课后的劳动服务，但是之前累计的时间也排到了一个月之后。  
出于多年间谍生涯带来的敏感性，Severus发现只要他在礼堂用餐，就总有眼神看着他，有一次他对上Harry过于热切而毫不掩饰的那双绿瞳，吓得心里一抖。就算是一点都不擅长的魔药课，Harry也摆出一副热情的样子，只要Severus看了他一眼，就回以一个人见人爱花见花开的笑。  
这个霍格沃茨真的是待不下去了，Severus现在浑身难受，他太想念自己过去的日子了。没有人敢这样在他面前晃悠，他享受自己制造的恐怖效应，他拥有所有的孤独和宁静，在周末还可以喝个茶看本书什么的。现在这些全毁了！听听那个Potter那天扯着他不放说了什么——  
“Severus，我爱你！我要好好学习，毕业以后留校任教，我可以从魔药学助理开始，请等着我。”  
不管这些话有多么真心实意——Severus对人总缺乏足够的信任，尤其是姓Potter的——起码把魔药大师吓得不轻。毕业后任教？想都别想，就魔药学这一科Potter就挂定了。  
快来一个人解救他吧。  
于是Sirius就在这种情形下出现了。  
Severus心不在焉地应付着Sirius的对话，一边切着自己的牛排，他感到非常不对劲，他期望Sirius能够像以往那样和他针锋相对，好让他找回过去正常的节奏。  
起码不是像现在这样，这个丝毫不被他的嘲讽刺激到的Sirius。  
是时候打断他的夸夸其谈了，Severus皱着眉头想，“我以为你邀我出来是有事想对我说。”  
“诶——”Sirius有一瞬间的失措，心里非常吃惊，难道Severus看出了什么，要不要我就这么一鼓作气说出来算了，怎么样也要抢在Harry那小子前面……  
看着对面突然的沉默，Severus有些失去耐心，自从Voldmort死了之后，他的生活就变得有那么一些不正常，并不影响他的生活，但是令他感到非常不舒服。  
于是他斟酌着开口，“那么我先说吧，关于Harry Potter。”  
“Harry，他怎么了？”Sirius稍稍回过神来，觉得自己错过了一个小小的机会，算了他还会有很多时机表白的，不差这一时。  
“关于他毕业后的职业方向。”  
Sirius警惕地问，“为什么你要这么关心Harry？”  
我关心了这熊孩子六年还差这点么！Severus很想这么破口大骂，当然他不行，他必须耐心地回答，“我不想再重复一遍理由。”  
好吧，Severus爱着Lily，也一直默默保护着Harry，这一点在战后大家都知道了——救世主把那段记忆公开了为Severus证明间谍身份。《预言家日报》把这段故事写成了连载，Sirius在报纸上看了两周。  
“我明白了，但Harry还没有对我提过他毕业之后想做什么。”Sirius歪着脑袋想了一下，这似乎还真是一件很重要的事情，在刚毕业的时候选对职业方向，能少走很多弯路。起码不要像自己这样，他们这一代毁于战争，他希望战争结束之后的这一代能过得更好。  
千万不要留校任教。千万不要留校任教。  
Severus在心中尖叫，表面上不动声色，希望把Sirius的思路往他希望的方向引，“他似乎很喜欢魁地奇，在这之上也显示了惊人的天赋。”  
言不由衷。但就现在而言，Severus不介意夸一夸Harry。他当然没注意到当他说出这句话后，附近某团空气不安的躁动。  
哦，是的，魁地奇，到时候会有一群少女粉丝和记者狗仔队追着他跑，这个情敌就不攻自破了。Sirius觉得这个想法很好，点头附和，“我会尊重他的选择，如果他愿意加入职业魁地奇球队，我自然会支持他。”  
“我想他需要你的支持，他似乎对自己的选择很犹豫。”Severus在一旁煽风点火。  
“如果是这样，我有空多陪他练习。”  
就是这样。千万别好好学习，玩留校任教这一套。  
Severus目的达成，心满意足。  
一旁的Harry真想掀开隐形衣，冲出去质问，我什么时候要加入魁地奇球队了！教授你这样做太过分了！  
他控制住了自己，只是揪边上盆栽上的叶子泄愤。他不能让人发现自己还偷偷摸摸跟踪Severus的约会这种事，Severus一定会讨厌他。  
当天晚上Severus终于睡了一个好觉，而另外两个当事人没那么轻松，Harry抓住被子在黑暗中对着天花板想着心事度过漫长黑夜。Sirius抓着抱抱熊。

早上的时候Sirius和Harry两人在礼堂顶着黑眼圈相遇并且互道早安。Sirius自然地在Harry旁边的座位上坐下，喝了口茶准备开始背诵昨晚失眠时拟的腹稿，“Harry，我想和你谈谈这个学期期末的N.E.W.T.考试……”  
Harry早有准备，微微一笑，“不用担心，我已经准备好毕业后留在Hogwarts作助教了。”  
“诶，难道不是去魁地奇俱乐部吗？”Sirius猛地放下茶杯。  
“啊，那个啊，我是很喜欢魁地奇没错，但是爱好还是不适合拿来当职业。在战争后我想了很多，我想做点更有意义的事。”  
听到Harry声音中少见的认真和沉稳，Sirius思考了一下：“如果你确实是这样想的话——我不希望你是因为…”  
“当然不，好吧，某种程度上。起码我不会想去参加职业魁地奇，本来我更倾向于当一个傲罗，只是现在我觉得如果能留任Hogwarts也挺不错的，我在这里度过了很长时间，对我来说就像是家一样。”  
然后Sirius想起了自己曾说过要给Harry一个家，现在他又正在追求Severus，这个关系似乎，还真挺复杂的…


	3. Chapter 3

像大多数Slytherin一样，Severus喜欢有逻辑可循的东西，有逻辑便给了人可以操控的机会。他不喜欢未知，不喜欢脱离常规。此时此刻，他正为Sirius和Harry的反常行为很是烦恼。尤其是Harry，几乎可以算得上是公开追求了，他实在不明白自己有什么地方值得对方喜欢的。直到某一天他偶然看到一本麻瓜心理学，福至心灵地意识到Harry这是缺乏父爱的移情作用，于是豁然开朗整个人都轻松了很多。  
幼稚，到底还是小孩子。他在心里冷笑，对扮演父亲这个角色一点兴趣都没有，只等着赶紧毕业把人送走。  
自从把Harry放到缺乏父爱的位置上后，Severus剩下的唯一烦恼就是Sirius了，这个就有些复杂了，因为他们之间的交往经历可以追溯到11岁入学Hogwarts那年，几乎占据了过去完成时的大半人生。那么多年过去，他不大确定自己能把握Sirius的性格，他认识Sirius太久，久到比泛泛之交更熟悉，但对知己好友而言又显得陌生。  
人都是会变的，地球不停转，但总有什么东西是永恒不变的。利益。所有的行为背后都有目的，所有的果都有因。  
你只需要去，发现它。  
Severus太擅长等待了，他不慌不忙，等坩埚吐出第一个紫色的气泡后，倒入早已准备好的疙瘩藤切片，然后一边观察一边做着记录。三分钟后，切片被彻底融化，溶液变得清澈，紫色变淡成了漂亮的金色。  
完美。他对魔药如预期的变化感到心满意足。用魔杖引导着溶液从坩埚中飞出，分装到四个一字排列的细口玻璃瓶中，盖子扑地从桌上跃起，顺时针旋转三圈，贴上标签，墨绿丝带缠绕向瓶颈，绑出一个装饰结。  
整齐，完美。他在心中赞叹。

虽然一直说着喜欢上了Severus，但是什么实际的行动都没有采取，还像是暗恋一样小心翼翼，纯洁得好像回个身还是永远年轻的18岁似的。Sirius清楚这点，他还真没办法像Harry那样肆无忌惮，再怎么说，他们现在也是同事关系，闹僵了不好。  
于是他在课后空闲时邀请Remus来晒太阳喝茶，实际上是请求外援。现在，他趴在桌上沮丧地向Remus抱怨着，当然他只是说自己喜欢上了一个不喜欢他的人，并没有说天呐我喜欢上了Snape那个混蛋怎么办。  
狼人温和地笑笑，“真巧，Harry最近也为这个烦恼，你可以和他交流一下心得。”  
Sirius警觉地坐直起来，“他还说了什么？”  
“并没有说什么，而且我说太多也不大好吧。”  
Sirius丧气地趴了回去，“我觉得面前一片黑暗，有没有什么可以化敌为友的魔法？”  
Remus把软绵绵的Sirius拉起来，对着教室窗户，一整片午后阳光灿烂地闯Sirius的视野。  
“我不知道有什么化敌为友的魔法，我只知道有迷情剂。”  
“天啊，你不会是暗示我应该…”  
“当然不是！我的意思是你别只想着靠魔法什么的，多想想自己啊。”  
Remus的手一松，Sirius又瘫到了桌子上，“Moony，你不明白，我已经完蛋了…”  
苦恼地看着眼前无精打采的Sirius，Remus叹气：“我以为你挺擅长这一套的？”  
“擅长？”Sirius依旧趴着，歪过脑袋看向Remus，“哦，似乎是的，那还是在上学的时候，我擅长收情书，擅长吃情人节巧克力，擅长拒绝，但是不擅长追求啊。”  
Remus听着好友的列举，露出一个没有恶意的笑，“因果报应。”  
“连你也这样…”Sirius委屈极了。  
“放轻松，放轻松，你要相信你依旧很有魅力啊。你只要大胆点，上去和她说话就好了。”  
“我不敢，在Azkaban的那几年我得了自闭症。”  
“自闭症不会这么直接地说自己得了自闭症。”  
“这些都不是重点，重点是他讨厌我，10/10的那种。”  
Remus突然想到了什么，惊讶地问：“你说的是他？你不会是喜欢Snape吧？”  
Sirius浑身一激灵，连忙比了一个禁声的手势，“小声点，我还没告诉过别人。”

天气晴朗的午后，适合放飞猫头鹰。Severus带着他刚完成的几瓶魔药前往猫头鹰屋棚，然后就听到了——Remus和Sirius的对话。他并不是有意偷听的，他只是刚好路过，刚好被吸引，也理所当然地刚好没错过最精彩的部分。  
他看到Sirius紧张的反应，还有Remus无所谓地耸耸肩，“他总会被知道的，除非你想让这些话都烂在你肚子里。”  
然后Remus的目光跨过心烦意乱抱着头的Sirius，跨过教室的窗台，对上正一脸震惊的Severus，比出一个完美的微笑。后者连忙后退一步，向他展示手中几瓶魔药，意思是我真的只是路过的。Remus趁着Sirius低头懊恼，向Severus做了个“停下”的手势，然后低头问Sirius，“你喜欢Severus多久了？”  
“几个月？或者在凤凰会的时候？我不知道…”  
“这么久你都不敢告诉他？你真没用，Padfoot。果然还是我比较厉害啊。”说着，Remus朝Severus的方向看去，这次Severus没有理他，直接大步离开。  
“诶，你在说什么？你厉害什么？”  
“我已经帮你克服了最难的部分，剩下的看你自己了。”Remus起身，拍拍Sirius的肩膀离开，剩下仍然一头雾水的Sirius。

Severus把给吸血鬼的魔药试验品寄走之后就心神不安，啊，不，是心中暗爽，Snape教授陷入了“死对头竟然喜欢上自己看我不把他玩死”如此这般的心情中并得意洋洋。当然这种大仇得报的心态没有维持多久，他的不安天性就让他陷入了怀疑中，“等等事情没有这么简单搞不好是个圈套”。他沉着地回想一下今天离愚人节还很远，当然考虑到Sirius的前科，这种恶作剧也是有可能的。  
最好的办法，当然是去质问参与者。

“没想到你会邀请我，通常是我来找你的。”收到邀请，Remus面带笑容从地窖的壁炉里走出来。  
“没错，比往常提前了十天，我找你有其他事。”他说的往常是指满月前。  
“哈，你怎么和Sirius一个样子，你也有话想要通过我对他说吗？”  
Severus用冰冷的语调回应：“当然不。在我面前你还打算伪装下去吗？”  
Remus隐隐觉得自己似乎是搞错了什么，“伪装？你在说什么。”  
“Sirius和你合谋了什么，他有什么目的？”  
“等等，你觉得这是Sirius的阴谋？”  
“这不是他一直在做的事么，他竟然还让你参与了进去。”  
看着陷入沉默的狼人，Severus搭起双手，“还不打算坦白吗，别忘了你需要我的狼毒药剂。”  
“你在用狼毒药剂威胁我承认Sirius对你的阴谋？”  
Severus颔首。  
Remus思考了下，觉得还是自己的药剂比较重要，于是顺着对方的意思承认：“好吧，你是对的。”  
听到意料之中的答案，Severus心满意足，“愚蠢的Black，竟然找你来演戏，他难道不记得你每个月都需要从我这拿狼毒药剂么。”  
Remus被这位魔药大师异于常人的思考回路所折服，听得目瞪口呆，“你真是太厉害了，Snape。你真是太厉害了。”  
“当然，”在识破诡计后听到称赞，任何人都会很高兴，Severus也不例外，只是表面上看不大出来，如果不是尾音微微上扬把他出卖的话。  
“所以你打算怎么做？”  
“怎么做…”Severus又有了一个新问题，他要怎么反击，他低下头沉思。  
“你可以将计就计，答应他，”对于目前正自我感觉良好的Snape，Remus不敢暗示太多，毕竟魔药教授不像Sirius那样好对付。  
Severus皱眉，“这其实对我没什么好处。”  
“Sirius会以为他成功了，其实他没有。你就掌控了主动权。”虽然嘴上这样说着，Remus也说不清自己这样做算是好事还是坏事，毕竟这两个人的相处模式都太奇怪了，思维回路都太奇怪了。  
“有道理。”这样Remus就会变成一个类似双面间谍的角色，“那么你的忠诚在哪里呢，Moony？”Severus深沉的黑眸对上Remus的绿瞳。  
“不，我不会继续参与，不要找我，”Remus有种不祥的预感，觉得还是趁早抽身比较好。  
“明智的选择。”  
Severus微笑着送走Remus，看着他从壁炉中消失。


	4. Chapter 4

剩下的部分在Severus的期许下依次发生：Sirius每天向他问好，他点头示意，竭力控制住自己的冷笑；Harry一个飞身扑到他怀里，他把自己代入进父亲的角色温和地拍了拍Harry脑袋，用一个Slytherin的教育观告诉他要成熟稳重不能这样幼稚；Sirius假装自然地开始称呼他为Severus；Sirius给他写信，他不确定Sirius到底打了多少遍草稿，因为那些羊皮纸上的字工工整整并且彬彬有礼；Sirius邀请他去Hogsmeade……  
作为一个已经熟知了剧情走向的人，Severus觉得Sirius的进度实在是太慢了，他甚至有些等不及了。为什么Sirius还不来表白呢，他苦恼地想。  
他侧了侧头看了一眼日历，惊恐地发现距离圣诞节还有了一个星期，在那对假期的期盼和对聚会的憎恶同时涌上的刹那，他意识到Sirius会在那一天摊牌。  
很好，如果Sirius选择在这一天当着大家的面告白，他将残忍地拒绝他。  
于是Severus在惴惴不安中迎来了圣诞夜，他甚至为了圣诞礼物的问题向Dumbledore的画像参考了意见，在圣诞夜前两天去Hogsmeade购置礼物。  
犹豫再三，Severus还是往自己通常的礼物清单中添加了两份。其中一件是极北蝰造型的围巾，其实摸上去毛茸茸的很舒服，但是因为蛇类的天性，会逐渐绞紧，这个功能的最初设计意图只是为了保暖，但效果好的过头，你得记得每隔一段时间松一下围巾，避免被它勒死；另一件是限定版的巫师棋，棋子做成了日本武士模样的，当一方处于明显劣势时，棋子会纷纷切腹自杀。他还没想好哪件给谁，只是刚好看到捆绑打折。  
为了在圣诞贺卡上写些什么他苦思冥想，一天后自暴自弃从麻瓜圣诞歌曲中抄录一段歌词终于感到如释重负。他写了五份，选了字体最好的那一张。此刻他意识到自己未免把Sirius太当回事，并且严重影响到了自己的生活，一种难以言喻的不安拽紧了他。  
这一切最好快点结束，他对着热情燃烧着的蜡烛喃喃自语。然后熄灭它，地窖回归到他所熟悉的黑暗和宁静。

礼堂的穹顶飘落纷纷雪花，十二棵圣诞树上点燃千盏蜡烛。  
Severus换上礼服，出现在礼堂的餐桌边，在Minerva校长左手边落座。又过了一分钟，Sirius坐到了他边上。像往常一样，他们只用了一张餐桌，毕竟留校的学生和教授并没有那么多，桌上堆满了火鸡三明治和圣诞布丁，一个小型喷泉中冒出源源不断的南瓜汁。Sirius怀疑小精灵把厨房里所有的东西都搬来了。  
“圣诞快乐，Severus。”  
依旧一身黑袍的Severus抿着嘴，“你就没有什么更有意义的话想说了吗。”  
“哦，当然，谢谢你的圣诞礼物。”Sirius带着他收到的绿色蛇形围巾，现在它正竖起脑袋吐着蛇信子。  
Severus看起来并没有因为Sirius带着他给的礼物而高兴，这些对他来说这都挺无所谓的，事实上在这之前他也不确定谁会收到什么礼物，他在圣诞礼物选择上一定程度依赖于随机性。  
“别一直带着它。”他提醒道。  
“为什么，我很喜欢它。说起来，你看了我的圣诞贺卡了吗，你怎么想？”  
没有。他起床后第一件是就是把床边那些圣诞礼物踢开，为什么他要被迫参与这种吵闹的节日，他一直想不明白，他也自认为已经过了收到礼物会一惊一乍的年纪了。好吧，就算在小时候他也不会因为收到礼物一惊一乍。  
然而他假装自然地轻声说，“我觉得不错，很有你的风格。”哦，当然，Sirius送的东西当然有Sirius的风格，这不算什么大不了的谎话。  
Sirius显得很惊喜的样子，“这么说，你同意了？”  
他什么都不知道，他不置可否，“我看不出你为什么要这么惊讶。”  
“当然需要了，我本来以为你不会同意的，毕竟…”  
Sirius的声音被Minerva打断，“现在是，爆竹时间！”  
Severus大声申明道：“不，没有爆竹，我不参加。”  
坐在他们对面的Harry立马想起了三年级时的博格特事件，忍不住弯了下嘴角，露出了一个诡异的笑容。  
Severus看到了，瞪他一眼。  
Harry立马正襟危坐，欲盖弥彰地说：“我什么都没想到。”  
“拜托，圣诞节。”Sirius把一个爆竹塞到Severus手中，自己拉着另一端。因为短暂的失神所以错过了把爆竹扔开的最佳时机，Severus板着脸，默默随他们摆布。他们围着长条餐桌开始倒数，“3——2——1——”  
砰——砰、砰——  
爆竹里跳出了一堆稀奇古怪的帽子，墙上一副画框中的Dumbledore发出一声羡慕的感慨，“我真希望我在那。”与此同时Severus正在和试图把一顶天蓝色尖角帽往他头上扣的Sirius搏斗。  
“想都别想！”  
“这是圣诞节，你就不能向传统妥协一下吗？”  
“你的传统就不能向审美妥协一下吗？”  
边上的Harry开始朗读笑话，“沙漠中的猫叫什么？（What do you call a cat in the desert?）”  
Luna抢着回答，“Sandy Claws!（圣诞猫！）”  
Sirius放弃了，把帽子扔到桌上，“天啊，你一点都不明白圣诞节的乐趣。”  
“我尝试过。”Severus闷闷不乐说道。  
像是被什么不得了的东西蛊惑了，Sirius探身亲了一下Severus，又像是触火般收回，快得像是天际划过的流星般稍纵即逝。在那瞬间你许了什么愿望？Sirius困惑地回忆，发现自己当时脑中真的什么都没想，只是突然想那么做，就做了。  
Severus原本去取蛋酒的手停在了杯颈上，周围的人还沉浸在圣诞的玩笑中，喧哗吵闹的声音盖过了幽灵的圣诞歌，没有人注意到他们两个人发生了什么，除了坐在他们对面又刚好很在意这边动静的Harry——他和Severus一样，陷入了石化状态。  
Sirius伸手在Severus面前晃了晃，“Severus？”  
Luna用手指捅了捅Harry，一本正经地问，“你不应该表扬一下我吗？”然后她发现了桌上那顶没人要蓝色帽子，伸手拉了过来就往头上带，开心地说，“Luna有两顶帽子，如果我有两个脑袋就好了——Snape教授，有魔药可以让人变出两个脑袋吗？”  
Severus从地球另一端的新西兰蒂瓦希普纳姆的针叶树下的蘑菇药性中回过神来，把手从玻璃杯上抽回，不动声色地回答，“不，没有。”然后他又想起来自己本来是要喝蛋酒的，恼怒地再把手伸过去，拿起酒杯喝了一口。  
Luna的眼睛张得大大的，“真是，太令人失望了。”这失望并没有持续太久，她很快把注意力转移到了烤面饼上。

圣诞大餐后，Sirius跟着Severus走在去地窖的路上。  
一副活动盔甲冲他们唱起歌，“Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas，Ring the Hogwarts bell～”  
Sirius冲它举起手击掌，“圣诞快乐！”  
梆的一下，Sirius觉得自己敲到了一块铁皮上，因为没想到盔甲的力气这么大，向后倒了一下。Severus像是早就预料到一般敏捷扶了一下。  
Sirius嘿嘿地笑了起来。受到这种天性的乐观主义影响，Severus觉得更加抑郁了，“告诉我，你一直是这样傻气吗？”  
“嘿，你不能这样说我，今天是圣诞节。”  
“我以为我们可以不用过这种麻瓜节日。”  
“不，你不是和麻瓜节日过不去，你是和所有节日都过不去。”Sirius指出。  
“为什么不坦诚一点呢，你可以直接说我和所有人都过不去。”  
“那么为什么呢，Severus，为什么你和所有人都过不去。”虽然两人都不由自主地把语调拉高，但还没到争吵的程度。  
“恭喜你发现了这一点，现在还不算太晚。”Severus安静了下来，干巴巴地回道。发现这一点的Sirius就可以离开他了吧。  
“‘不算太晚’是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”  
“为什么你就……就不能……”Sirius心中有无数话想说，为什么你就不能接受别人的好意，为什么你就不能笑一下，为什么你就不能收起尖刺。话语争先恐后，堵在他的喉咙里。  
感觉到Sirius可能有些喘不过气来，Severus出于不想被魔法部指控蓄意谋杀的心理忍不住开口：“停一下。”  
然后他站到了Sirius面前，后者心脏怦怦地跳，“怎么了？”  
下一秒他感受到Severus冰凉的指尖擦过他脖子上发烫的皮肤，他第一次觉得Severus离他那么近，温暖的呼吸落在他脸颊上，他似乎稍稍向前一凑，两个人就能真正吻到。  
Severus稍微松了下Sirius的围巾就撤回了手，回到并排散步的位置。  
“既然我已经提醒过你，下次被这条围巾勒死就是你的个人原因了。”  
“噢，谢谢……我还以为是因为我刚才话说得太急。”  
紧随着片刻的沉默他们默契地跳过了刚才那个话题，转移到Hogwarts是否需要写一首新的圣诞歌因为那些幽灵都唱得太难听了。  
他们停在了地窖的门口。  
“那么晚安，Severus。”  
“再见。”  
Sirius走开没几步，突然想起什么转身喊道，“Severus！”  
“恩？”Severus回过身，用带着鼓励的目光看向他。  
“圣诞快乐。”迎上他的，是Sirius灿烂的笑容。  
Severus没有立即回复，只是看着他，等他说下去。  
“呃……我是不是应该再说些什么？”  
“不，没有。”Severus转身，推开地窖厚重的门，迟疑了一下，补上一句，“圣诞快乐。”

Severus躺在床上，忽然觉得很无力，这场闹剧已经超出他的控制范围了，并且让所有人，包括他自己，变得——奇怪。  
在最初的克制之后，他竟然习惯了和Sirius友好相处，甚至还觉得这个人挺有趣的。有时他们在教工餐桌共进早餐，他又恍惚记起到这似乎只是一个骗局。这个事件的发展漫长而不可思议，想要溯源的时候却毫无头绪。他对自己的理性和自制引以为傲，在此刻竟于未知的不安中浮现一种不祥的预感。  
这一切最好快点结束。  
在黑暗之中他冥冥看到吊顶的灯饰像极了塔罗中的“恶魔”，像是得到启示般恍然大悟，于是下定决定给这一切一个结束，不管原本的计划如何。


	5. Chapter 5

起床的时候他差点被昨天堆在床尾的礼物绊到，像Sirius说得那样，他和圣诞节过不去，所以也懒得去拆礼物。另一个原因是他收到了太多魔药设备、材料、书籍作为圣诞礼物，所有人都太熟悉他的爱好了以至于毫无新意，显然他们也懒于在挑选礼物上花费心思。  
他决定剥夺自己拆礼物的乐趣，用一个魔咒打开所有精致的包装，意外地发现有一个人，送了他一把飞天扫帚，顺带一提，他从来就没搞懂过这些奇怪的型号，扫帚尾上挂着一张卡片写着——  
我们一起去扫帚旅行吧！  
还有，圣诞快乐。  
他不用看落款就知道是Sirius送的，在心中默念“白痴，我们有幻影移行了，”然后把卡片扔到壁炉里烧，反面似乎还写着很多话，但反正大家都是在《圣诞贺卡1000例》上抄的祝福，没什么好看的。燃起的火焰差点点着他。他握着扫帚的柄犹豫了一下，还是把它留下，虽然那根棍子看起来很适合当柴火。

跨年的那个晚上，Sirius本打算邀请Severus去麻瓜世界，怎么说呢，气氛，假期的霍格沃茨总是冷冷清清的。可是整个晚餐时间他都没在礼堂看到Severus，于是猜想对方一定把自己关在地窖中制作魔药。  
等等，Severus喜欢吃什么来着？他为自己连这点都不知道懊恼了一下，那就试试看火鸡三明治吧，他用油纸包着三明治往地窖走去。  
“再加入三个蟾蜍眼球。”Severus看着坩埚自言自语，一旁的办公桌上，一支羽毛笔轻快地跳动着，自动记录下他说的话。  
Sirius走进办公室中，“Severus？”  
“你来干什么？“  
“来给你送晚餐？“Sirius说着把三明治放到他的桌上，橡木的桌上堆放着各种书籍，有两本书正在打架，撕咬着对方的皮革封面，还有一本记录了大堆实验数据的笔记本。因为有陌生人闯入，羽毛笔往桌上一倒开始装死。  
Severus叹了口气，从坩埚前离开，走到桌前。  
“我不需要你的三明治，出去。”  
Sirius转过身，“整个晚上我都没看到你，你确定你不需要吃点东西么，啊，你不喜欢火鸡三明治吗，没关系，我们可以出去吃。你有什么计划么，我想我们可以尝试一下麻瓜餐厅。”  
Severus听完了那一长段话，一下子没来得及说什么，像是没想好从哪一点开始回复。听听，Sirius甚至默认了他们晚上会一起出去跨年，这是哪来的错觉和自信。他如梦初醒般意识到自己过去的几个月就是这样子度过的，这简直太可怕了。  
“停，我们不会在晚上出去。”  
“呃，为什么，我打扰你做魔药了吗？”  
Severus避开了这个问题，问：“我们是不是和平相处太久了以至于忘记了争吵的感觉？”  
“我不明白。”  
“请允许我想你请教，为什么你还维持着这幅彬彬有礼的样子呢，是什么让你坚持到现在的？”他低沉的嗓音在地窖中清晰而冰冷，随之而来的是森冷的静谧。  
“你是不是误会什么了，为什么要说坚持？”  
“你的本性呢，你就没有对这一切感到厌倦和不耐吗？”  
“我以为我们相处得不错，你难道不是这样觉得么？”  
Severus摇头，“这里有什么不对，从一开始就是错误，你真的以为我一无所知吗——”他本想直接说出Remus的告密，但出于同样作为间谍的惺惺相惜之情，略去了这点，“当然我无意于指责你的动机，我只是告诉你，不管你本想做什么，现在都已经结束了。现在，带上你的三明治，从我办公室滚出去。”  
在这不断退让之后Sirius终于意识到发生了什么，“你他妈的有什么毛病？”  
“如果你的无知不足以让你认清现在的状况，我很乐意用魔咒给你上一堂实践课。”Severus抽出魔杖，扔了个昏昏倒地过去。  
现在Sirius也抽出了魔杖，但没有进一步攻击，只是对峙着。  
僵持了一会，Sirius突然泄气，“Severus，我只是想和你一个度过这一年的最后一分钟。”  
“没有那个必要。”他抬起下巴，故作镇定。  
“那请你告诉我，是我做错了什么吗？你要和我分手吗？”  
“不，你没做错什么，如果一定要说的话，你整个人就是错误。”分手？Severus一头雾水，为什么要分手，他们在一起过了吗。  
Sirius气极反笑，“Snape，这么多年，我一直以为你很聪明，我为过去几年对你的误解而感到愧疚和不安，我觉得你不值得如此。现在我明白了，自以为是、自欺欺人的人是你，你什么都不明白。你活该。”  
“你怎么敢……”他几乎暴怒，却转念想到了什么，克制了下来。  
“你以为你的故事很感人吗，你才是那个陶醉在自我悲情中的人。”  
“随你怎么说。”他微笑。  
Sirius用最大的力气甩上门，Severus甚至都觉得桌子也跟着震动了一下，他不确定对方听到了最后一句话，甚至不确定自己已经把计划的话说完了。站立了一会，他平复情绪，深深地松了一口气。  
这比他想象中的轻松多了，他只需要像自己以前那样就可以了。你看，冷漠、敌视，这些武器对他而言轻而易举，像是用魔咒一般自然。  
他松懈下来，倒进自己的椅子中，然后发现自己的羽毛笔忠实地记录下了刚才的每一句对话。  
于是在跨年的那一天他终于如愿以偿。他像半年前那样冲Sirius发脾气，挑剔讽刺每一个细节，两人不欢而散。

Sirius在奔跑。  
他想要逃离Severus，逃离Hogwarts，逃离这个世界。  
突然一点冰凉的雨滴砸到了他的头上，在让人反应过来之前变成倾盆大雨，周围的人群纷纷撑开手中的雨伞。他逆着涌向广场跨年的人群逃离这一年的末尾，迎面而来一列列锐利的伞尖。  
有什么声音在他脑中爆炸，该死的，为什么只有他不知道今天会下雨，为什么只有他没带伞，为什么只有他什么都不知道。  
因为沮丧他到小巷中变成一只大狗然后更快速地奔跑，因为身高的差距终于不用看到人们幸福的笑容以及躲避戳向他的伞尖，他故意跳进水坑中把水溅得到处都是，也溅到他的鼻子上。  
反正你们都这么开心一定不在乎鞋子湿了。  
数里的狂奔之后他精疲力尽地喘着气，皮毛湿漉漉地黏在一起，这片空地上安静得像是和跨年绝缘，像是和时间绝缘。他决定喜欢上这个地方。  
路灯相隔甚远，在明暗之间他看到个一身酒气的流浪汉，一只手拿着个啤酒瓶，一只手拿着把不知道哪个垃圾堆里捡来的破伞。看来这地方不止属于他，也属于其他无家可归的人。  
对方也发现了他，粗着嗓音说：“我本来想和你分享这把伞，但是它太小了。”  
“汪汪。（反正我已经全湿透了。）”  
“我本来以为最后一秒又要一个人过了，没想到还有你。”  
“汪汪。（我不想和你过。）”  
“…”  
“…”  
“你别看我现在这样，我本来可以赢那副牌的。”  
“汪。（我也是。）”


	6. Chapter 6

他不确信是“假装自己爱上Sirius”更难一点，还是现在“假装自己毫不在意”更难一点。  
想着这个问题的时候，他在自己地窖中熬着魔药，然后听到Harry的声音，“Severus？”  
他回过神来，发现自己在图书馆，手上捧着一本书。  
“我记得，在公共场合你应该称呼我为教授。”他不动声色，把书推回书架中，留心了一下它的名字，《烘焙魔法与面包发酵》，见鬼，为什么他会拿出这本书。  
Harry耸了耸肩，“现在是在假期——你开始尝试做面包了吗？”  
“不，我没有。”  
“放松，我才没有嘲笑你的新兴趣爱好，我的意思是，你做好了我能尝尝看吗？”  
因为不愿意承认自己刚才在发呆，又急于摆脱这个尴尬的场面，Severus只好勉为其难地同意给Harry做一个面包。为了学怎么做面包，他不得不在晚一点时候趁没有其他人在图书馆，偷偷摸摸地来把这本书借走。迎着落日的辉光，他封面朝内紧紧抱着这本书并且密切观察着走廊上有没有人路过。他后知后觉意识到，自己必将为图书馆借阅记录中添加了这一败笔而抱憾终身。  
他明明可以去面包店买一个。

圣诞假期结束后Severus把自己投入到了忙碌的工作当中，抗日照药剂的进展不错，他用了更多的时间来优化它，甚至基于第一批试用报告调配了不同的口味，包括A型血、B型血、O型血，以及冷门的RH阴性系列。在他把最终产品委托给翻倒巷的蛛网魔法商店（Cobb & Webb's）贩卖后，突然空闲下来后疲惫感像是潮水一般涌上。  
在整理魔药笔记的时候他翻到记录着和Sirius争吵的那页，施了自动笔记咒的羽毛笔忠实地记录下他们说的每一句话，并对对白进行了文学性的修饰。现在它是这样的：

Severus（愤怒地） 你怎么敢！  
Sirius（讽刺地） 你以为你的故事很感人吗，你才是那个陶醉在自我悲情中的人。

从第三者的角度来看，他不得不承认Sirius的话好像还蛮有道理的。  
于是Severus不由自主地一次又一次回头审视整个事件的经过，试图解释自己内疚心情的来源。  
他的动机一半是旧日恩怨，一半是见招拆招，到了最后却觉得空虚得像是看了一整季麻瓜肥皂剧。而在那令人深感疲惫的大结局之后，他隐约觉得有更复杂的线索，却因说不明的心理不敢去探究。像是五岁时一个人度过漫长黑夜，不敢打开传来奇怪声音的地下室铁门。门背后是什么呢，还会更深刻的情绪让他动摇吗。他屈服于对自我的质疑，止步于此，手按在把手上，对一壁之隔的门后深感忌惮。

又一星期后，他邀请Harry来他的办公室品尝面包。通过劳动服务的方式。  
“我觉得你可以在下次加点炸尾螺油。”发表这句感想的时候，Harry靠在椅背上，丝毫没有一点被罚劳动服务的觉悟，大口嚼着Severus随便糊弄出来的吐司。  
Severus面无表情地说：“别太挑剔。”  
因为不容许自己被轻视，Severus又做了很多个吐司。他的烘焙技能也突飞猛进，尤其是发现烘焙流程相当于简化版的魔药制作之后。再后来那些面包都变成了Sirius的早餐，不过那是很久之后的事情了。  
“你知道吗，从你这里听到这句话还挺讽刺的。”Harry满不在乎。  
他努力了几次，把“Gryffindor扣十分”咽了下去，然后听到Harry问，“要不要来一盘巫师棋？”  
“为什么不。”亲子活动时间，Severus心想。  
Harry带来了他收到的那副巫师棋，棋盘还很新，两侧的足轻士兵披着全甲，更高阶的武士列在后排，旗帜上绘着双方的家徽。很好，Severus已经开始感觉到胃疼了，他不能在这个时候说自己对巫师棋一窍不通。  
Harry的巫师棋水平有模有样，起码把Severus杀得片甲不留。下到中盘Severus就发现自己已经必输无疑，又勉强多支撑了几十个回合，最终选择投降。  
下一秒，他的所有棋子纷纷切腹自杀，“梆梆梆”地倒在棋盘上。  
“下得不错。”他抑郁而违心地称赞道。  
Harry笑了一下，“Ron教我的，他真的很厉害。”  
“所以你可以去和他下，别来找我了。”  
“你也是这样对Sirius说的吗？”Harry不高兴地问。  
他呼吸顿了一下，猛地翻涌起很多记忆，像是为了把太多东西塞进一个储物柜，在突然打开的时候炸得到处都是。  
“你为什么这么问。”其实他想说的是，是Sirius让你来这样说的吗？  
“好奇。”  
“那么收起你过溢的好奇心。”  
Harry坚持着，“你确实知道Sirius什么都没做错吧？”  
“别忘了你还在学校，我还能扣你的分。”  
“那么你用什么理由呢，错误地关心教授？”Harry对上Severus的眼睛，后者心虚地移开自己的目光，“我可以随便编造一个，在课堂上喧哗什么的。”  
“Minerva校长不会相信这个理由的。”  
“注意你的措辞，Potter先生。”他开始认真思索自己最近是不是太过纵容Harry。  
“为什么你就要拒绝所有人呢，为什么我连关心都不能做呢，因为害怕失去就要排斥所有拥有？不拥有所有就不会受伤？你知道什么才更可笑吗，就是你还自以为这样是对的！”  
这个世界是不是疯了，为什么连Potter都敢到他面前来说教了，他微笑，“你是不是正在做我理解的那件事？”  
告白？“没错！我的意识是，为什么不……比如说，你可以考虑下认真接受——”  
“好的，”Severus冷笑，粗暴地打断Harry，“我知道了。”他忍无可忍地站起身来，一边把Harry往门外撵，“祝你今天愉快。”  
随着一声关门声，Harry终于说出最后一个单词，“——我？”  
他呆呆地站在门口。

Severus给Remus端茶，还有一盘泡芙。  
“太感谢你了。”虽然Remus已经听说了Severus对烘焙的热情，但第一次被这样招待，感到受宠若惊。  
“不用客气。”Severus把新鲜的狼毒药剂递给了过去。  
Remus接过瓶子，清澈的液体在光下晶莹剔透，他不由赞叹道，“太完美了。”  
Severus一点也不高兴，他一点也不想听别人夸奖自己的魔药水平，他只想听听别人对新配方泡芙的评价。Severus往前推了推甜品盘，“尝一下泡芙吧。”  
Remus把狼毒药剂放下，拿起一个泡芙。泡芙表面是细腻的一层糖粉，一口咬下去，酥脆的外壳里包裹着蓬松爆满的巧克力奶油，甜味充盈满口腔。  
“好吃。”Remus夸奖道。  
Severus松了一口气，送走Remus之后，他按照这个配方又做一批泡芙，装进甜品盒中，准备送给Harry当做先前吵架的道歉。他应该树立一个优秀的长辈形象，而不是在Harry面前情绪失控。  
但至于Sirius——  
Severus一想到Sirius就觉得头疼，面对Harry，他可以做一盘泡芙来道歉，但面对Sirius，事情就没有那么简单。他决定把这件事情往后推，也许以后的自己能想到解决方法。  
也许等到他烘焙水平更好的时候，Severus这样想着。


	7. Chapter 7

星期五晚上是Sirius和Remus固定的电子游戏之夜，壁炉的火苗烤得室内一片温暖。Remus坐在沙发上，Sirius盘腿坐在地毯上，手里握着手柄，目光紧盯着面前的电视机。  
他们在玩《马里奥赛车》，Remus选了耀西，Sirius选了库巴，倒计时一结束就一记油门蹿了出去，用体重优势把耀西的卡丁车撞到一旁。  
“太坏了。”Remus平静地说，扔出一串绿色龟壳，但是没有一个打中库巴。  
Sirius得意地大笑，安稳地漂移过一个U形转弯。  
“白天的时候我去了一趟Severus那儿。”Remus提起。  
“所以？”Sirius假装自己不感兴趣。  
“他请我吃泡芙，泡芙很好吃。”Remus使用加速道具，上了一条近道，跑到了第一名，把库巴甩在身后。  
Sirius在内心狠狠嫉妒有泡芙吃的Remus，他甚至都没有吃过Severus做的甜品，但是他装作轻松地说，“我知道哪里能买到更好吃的，Hogsmeade有家新开的甜品店很不错。”  
他用一连串漂移加速拉近了和耀西的距离，没想到立刻被马里奥的一个红色龟壳打中，心痛地看着水管工兄弟接连超过自己。  
最后一圈，Remus正遥遥领先，当然，身后还有一个紧追不舍的库巴。这已经是最后一圈了，只要再坚持到终点线就行了，Remus小心翼翼，没想在在最后一个弯道的时候踩到一个香蕉皮，耀西在原地疯狂打转，库巴与他擦肩而过，闯过终点线。  
“第一！”Sirius扔下手柄欢呼。他喜欢第一。  
Remus也放下手柄，轻轻叹了口气，"有件事情我需要向你坦白，和Severus有关的。"  
Sirius警觉地回头，看向坐在沙发上的Remus，"什么？你们什么时候在一起的？我不会祝福你们的！"  
Remus哈哈大笑，砸过去一个抱枕，"你脑子里在想些什么乱七八糟的事情。"他深吸一口气继续道，"Severus一直都以为你是想戏弄他，才假装喜欢他。”  
Sirius没有反应过来，眨了眨眼，“为什么？”  
“这都怪我……不对，都怪他自己，他简直有被害妄想症。我只是附和了下他脑内疯狂的妄想。我本来想向他解释清楚，但我觉得还是你亲自去说比较好。”  
屏幕上，库巴登上领奖台，乐队奏响欢快的音乐。  
“你是在说——”  
Remus露出一个温柔的微笑，“去找他吧，Padfoot。”

Sirius Black喜欢所有的第一。最受欢迎的学生，最受欢迎的教授，魁地奇，马里奥赛车蘑菇杯。  
他争强好胜，做什么事都想成为最好的那个，最耀眼的那个。他享受目光集中在他身上，享受别人的夸赞，但有一个人从来不喜欢他。  
如果有个Snape最厌恶的人排行榜，Sirius毫不怀疑自己现在正位列第一，遥遥领先。  
如果有个Snape最喜欢的人排行榜，Sirius想，如果有那样一个榜单，他也要霸占榜首。

地窖中，Severus想不起来自己为什么在烤曲奇，明明最初只是答应给Harry做一个面包，但却把这个古怪的爱好坚持了下来。他甚至加入了一个烘焙俱乐部，和韦斯莱夫人就培养天然酵种问题展开了一系列友好讨论，受益良多。  
这些日子，Harry沉浸在奶油和砂糖堆积起来的甜蜜幻想中，因为吃了太多甜品，不得不把精力都投入进魁地奇练习来保持身材。这个意外收获在Severus意料之外。  
现在他身边终于安静了。四下寂静无声，只有坩埚里偶尔滚出的气泡声。  
“烤箱180度，中层。”他平静地对着空气说话，把烤盘推入烤箱。房间另一侧，羽毛笔飞快划出一串优美的字迹，记录下斯内普的独家曲奇配方第三版。  
然后他转过身，来到坩埚面前，搅拌几圈，凑近了观察液体的颜色。  
他直起身，感到无事可做。魔药和烤箱，他能同时兼顾它们两个，他正掌控全局，每一项事情都在他计划之中，他会一遍又一遍地修正魔药的配方，或者甜点的配方，没有什么会出错的——只要你记得在切完魔药材料之后先洗手再去揉面团。  
时间在安静的空气和诱人的曲奇香味中溜走，既令人安心又无聊。  
无聊。他琢磨着这个词。  
“咚咚咚，”外面传来的敲门声。  
Severus从自己的思绪中惊醒，挥了一下魔杖打开地窖的门。  
“好香，”Sirius闭上眼睛嗅了嗅，槲寄生浆果，艾草，小麦粉，巧克力。  
“快点进来。”Severus吓了一跳，担心别人在走道上闻到了香味找上门来了。Severus用了一些小花招，让插头通过一个传送门通往他在蜘蛛尾巷的家中，从那时起他就天天担心有人会举报自己非法在霍格沃茨使用烤箱。  
Severus把愣在门口的Sirius拉进来，赶紧关上门。  
“你在烤面包？”  
“事实上是曲奇——你来做什么。”Severus有大概半个月没和Sirius说过话了，对方把头发又剪短了，看起来瘦了一点。  
“我来告诉你，我喜欢你，以及这不是一个恶作剧。”Sirius认真地说。  
“Remus早就把你的计划都告诉我了，我全都知道了。”  
“他是在瞎说，因为担心你恼羞成怒，切断他狼毒药剂的来源。”  
“我为什么要相信你呢。”Severus抱起手臂，组成一个无懈可击的防御姿态。  
“你可以用吐真水。”Sirius急切地回答。  
Severus陷入了沉默。不需要吐真水，他就能认出Sirius眼中的真诚，但正是那份真实令他感到惶恐不安。  
时间仿佛没有在Sirius身上留下痕迹，他依旧那么充满活力，英俊帅气，像是还在十八岁，漫长的青春期。他成熟可靠却又像永远没有长大，对陌生事物充满好奇心，也许这只不过是Sirius的又一场心血来潮呢。  
Sirius那么好，为什么会喜欢他？  
“Severus，你愿意成为我男朋友吗？”  
一阵焦味传来，Severus把Sirius往边上一推，跑到烤箱面前，戴上手套抽出烤盘。  
“我恨你。”Severus干巴巴地说，“你毁了我一晚上的心血。”如果没有你，曲奇就不会烤焦，如果没有你，一切都会好好的。  
一切都会无波无澜地逝去，笔记本上平淡的一页配方记录。  
“有几块还没有焦，”Sirius太委屈了，但是现在有更重要的事情要讨论，只好先咬着牙背下这个锅。  
“我不能把这样的曲奇送给Harry，”Severus摇了摇头。  
“又是Harry。”  
“上一批曲奇他说太甜了，所以这一次我减少了糖的分量。”Severus发现自己无意识地在对Sirius解释，停了下来，“总之，我明天会重新做一份。”  
他可以做得更好。  
Severus在担心自己不够好这件事上花费了太多时间，他想给Sirius送一份曲奇，但又一次次地把这件事往后推，不同的配方组合记了厚厚一本，永远找不到完美的那一个。他总想做的更好一些。  
好到能配得上Sirius那么好。  
Sirius刚想说点什么，就看到Severus的背后，坩埚疯狂地冒出气泡，“Severus！你的坩埚要炸了！”  
Severus飞快回身，抽出魔杖扔了个“清理一新”。他垂下肩膀，接受了Sirius把他平静夜晚搅得一团乱的事实。  
“我们刚才在说什么来着？”  
Sirius深吸一口气，他的机会来了，“Severus，你愿意成为我男朋友吗？”  
Severus的眼神越过他的肩膀，羽毛笔在纸上勾过几个圆润的弧度——  
Sirius（深情地） Severus，你愿意成为我男朋友吗？  
羽毛笔画了一个大大的问号，然后移到了下一行，久久停留在那儿，墨水洇开一团。  
空气安静下来，所有事物都在等待他的回答。  
他想给Sirius一个机会，给自己一个机会，能去试着信任别人。  
他不敢看Sirius充满期待的灰色眼睛，他看着摊开的烘焙笔记，看着笔尖停留着的空行。  
“我愿意。”他说。

END

番外

Sirius摆脱单身身份之后，再也没有去参加过周五的电子游戏之夜。  
与此同时，Remus看着嚎啕大哭的Harry，叹气。  
“你需要一些别的事物让你转移注意力。”  
Harry抽了一张纸巾，“你有什么好的建议吗？”  
“你想来一盘《马里奥赛车》吗？”


End file.
